For years studies have shown the harmful effects of smoke from tobacco and the like on the person doing the smoking, and many means have been developed to reduce these harmful effects. Recent studies now show that a non-smoker, obliged to breathe in the vicinity of a smoker, is subject to the same or greater harmful effects.